The End of Trigun
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: Is it just me or did they leave the series wide open in the end? Allow me to clear up what happens after Vash shoots Knives... STILL INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The End

By Alicia Maxwell

Vash had been walking for hours on end but the desert heat made it feel like days and weeks.  The extra weight of carrying his wounded brother also wore him down severely.  It was a miracle Knives hadn't died.  One bullet had nearly pierced his heart and all of his wounds had bled badly.  There was sure to be internal bleeding as well, considering Knives' ribs had cracked.

Suddenly, on the horizon, Vash was able to make out a few buildings.  The poor tired blond nearly jumped for joy at the sight.

"I've found it!  I found my way back to town!" he shouted to the world as he rushed faster toward the horizon.  It was difficult to carry Knives and run at the same time but Vash managed.  He was in town within a few minutes, staring at a sign.

"'Welcome to _May City'?  Okay so I didn't find my way back to the right town but I still found my way to __a town," he smiled to himself.  "Now to find the hospital."_

Vash found the hospital with relative ease and checked Knives in.  Once Knives had been taken care of and the doctors notified Vash that he was alright, Vash decided to get something to eat.  He appeared in Knives' hospital room a half-hour later with two boxes, each containing thirty donuts, and a bottle of whiskey.

 Vash sat down at the bedside and began to stuff his face, taking occasional sips of the whiskey.  Once he had gotten halfway through the box, he noticed that Knives appeared to be waking up.

"Knives?" Vash blinked.  His brother's eyes flashed open and he sat up.  "Are you okay Knives?"

Knives slowly looked Vash up and down and then himself.  After a long pause he said something quite unexpected….

"Ooh!  Donuts!  I want some!" Knives snatched the full box of donuts from his unsuspecting brother, tore it open, and began stuffing his face.

Vash tried to keep eating but the sight of _Knives _gobbling down donuts like there was no tomorrow was so unsettling that Vash began to believe that maybe there really _was _no tomorrow.

"Knives, what happened to you?" Vash asked.

"You mean the bullet holes?" Knives mumbled.  Swallowing, he choked down a huge piece of donut and smiled, "To tell you the truth, I don't know.  As a matter of fact, the last thing I remember is being on the spaceship with Rem, you, and the others.  Say Vash, when did you get your hair cut?  And when did I?  My God, we're all grown up.  When did that happen?  How old are we?  And where's Rem?"

"I got my hair cut like this slightly after the last memories you have and so did you.  We grew up over the last century or so.  We're a hundred some years old though I choose to pretend that I'm twenty.  And Rem… she died a long time ago," Vash frowned.

"Rem died?" Knives blinked.  "Sorry Vash.  I know how much she meant to you."

"He's apologizing?" Vash thought.

"Hey, what have we been doing for the past century?" Knives asked stuffing his face full of donuts again.

"I've been getting a sixty billion double dollar bounty placed on my head, making friends with some humans, fighting the bad guys, and learning about Cathololicism from a preacher-man," Vash answered.

"That's nice… but I think it's called _Catholicism_.  And what have I been doing?"

"Well…" Vash started.  "Should I tell him the truth?" he asked himself silently.  "You've been gathering evil minions and attacking me day after day."

Knives laughed hysterically, spitting pre-chewed donut at Vash.  "No seriously," Knives calmed his laughter as Vash brushed off the donut.  "What have I been doing?"

"Gathering evil minions and attacking me!" Vash replied.

"You were serious when you said that?" Knives blinked.

"Duh!" Vash said.  "We're talking about _me here!  Do you really think I'm smart enough to make up a lie like that?"_

"Well…" Knives started.  "I know this stings but, no, you really aren't smart enough to make up a lie like that.  But just so I can make sure it really isn't a lie… name a few of them…."

"Legato, Dominique the Cyclops, the samurai dude, the guy who looked like he was trapped inside a bowling ball, the dude with the saxomophone, and that big guy who, I thought, was _definitely_ taking steroids," Vash answered quickly.

"I believe you meant to say 'saxophone'."

"Right, saxomophone," Vash said stupidly as he shoved a donut into his mouth.  "So, you remember _nothing?"_

"Nope.  Hey, why did I want to get you?" Knives asked.  "I must've had some reason."

"Oh uh… to be honest, I didn't have the slightest clue why.  I think somebody was controlling you.  That would explain why you don't remember it," Vash lied.  "Sorry I kinda pumped you full a' lead.  I only did it to defend myself."

"Ah it's okay bro," Knives smiled.

"Now that's just freaky looking," Vash thought to himself as he watched Knives smile innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Before I begin, one of my reviewers notified me that Trigun actually ended with Vash getting back to Millie and Meryl and that Adult Swim cut that out o it for some reason I wasn't told.  This means my efforts are in vain but, since I'm still probably annoying the living daylights outta my camp buddy Rem-chan by turning Knives into a second Vash I'm happy! ^_^

The End

By Alicia Maxwell

Several weeks had passed since Vash had checked Knives into the hospital.  Knives was making, what the doctors called, "miraculous progress in recovering."  However, Vash knew there was nothing miraculous about it.  It was just Knives getting better at the typical speed of their type.

About a month and a half after coming to this town, Knives was well enough to be checked out and the brothers headed out on the road again.

"Where are we going, Vash?" Knives asked.

"You're going to meet a few friends of mine.  I promised the girls I'd come back after I dealt with you," Vash answered.

"Girls?" Knives blinked.  "Vash!  You have a girlfriend don't you!"

"I do not have a girlfriend!" Vash shouted.

"Then who are the girls?" Knives queried.

"Insurance agents," he replied.

"Insurance agents?  What in the world do you need insurance agents for?"

"They're my friends, not employees!  Their job is to basically perform round the clock surveillance on me.  How I ended up under round the clock surveillance is a long story.  Better if you don't ask."

"It seems like we have a long way to go to find these girls," Knives smiled.  "I'm sure we have enough time for you to tell me your whole life's story."

"Okay, so you wanna know how I became known as 'The Humanoid Typhoon'?  Well…"

By the time Vash finished his story, the town was already on the horizon.  Vash noticed this and smiled.  "I almost forget what they look like," Vash sighed.

"Who?  The girls?  Hey, what do the girls look like Vash?"

"The one girl's name is Millie and she has long light brown/dirty blond hair and blue eyes.  She's really tall.  The other's named Meryl.  She has short purple hair and blue eyes."

"May I ask why you're carrying that huge cross?" Knives asked.

"I borrowed it from Millie when I left to see you.  It's all she has left of Wolfwood, so, no matter what, I'm getting it back to her."

"Wolfwood?"

"He was the preacher-man I told you about.  One of your men killed him," Vash frowned.

"But it's not right to take the life of another.  Isn't that what Rem taught us?"

"That's exactly right Knives.  Rem did teach us that the right to take life away, no matter whose life it is, is not our right."

Soon the brothers were in town, walking down the streets toward the center of the town.  Then, before Vash even saw her coming, Millie popped up in his face.

"Mister Vash!  You came back alive!  I knew you would come back!" Millie hugged him tightly.

"That's nice Millie but I can't breathe.  Please let go," Vash struggled to break free and succeeded.

"And who is this?" Millie asked, turning toward Knives.

"Uh well… this is… Knives."

"Knives!?" Millie shrieked.

"I'm sorry Millie."

"What did you say?" she blinked curiously at Knives.

"I said I'm sorry!  I don't remember most of my life including my recent past but Vash says I had someone killed who was a friend of yours.  For that, I'm sorry."

"Vash?" Meryl blinked as she stepped onto the porch.  "Is it really you?"

"Yep it's me!  Oh, and here's the cross back Millie," Vash handed the cross over to Millie.

"You brought it back!  Oh thank you, Mister Vash!" she hoisted the cross over her shoulder.  "Meryl, meet Mister Vash's brother, Mister Knives.  Mister Knives, this is my partner, Meryl Stryfe."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Stryfe," Knives smiled politely.  "Oh and you can just call me Knives, Miss Millie.  I think Mister Knives sounds a little stupid."

"Okay and you can call me Millie, Millie Thompson," Millie replied.

"Uh… Vash?  May I have a word with you inside?" Meryl asked. 

"Huh?" Vash blinked.  "Sure.  I'll be right back, okay bro?"

"Take your time, Vash," Knives said as he started up a pleasant conversation with Millie.

"Vash, what the hell are you doing!?" Meryl whispered angrily once she shut the door behind them.  "This man you brought with you is more that a humanoid typhoon!  He's a humanoid typhoon on a homicidal rampage!"

"He's changed, Meryl, I swear.  He doesn't remember a thing about the last one hundred twenty-some years.  All he remembers is being an innocent child and then waking up in a hospital.  Once you get to know him, you'll realize he's almost exactly like me now… except with_out_ the humanoid typhoon stuff."

"I'll believe it once I see it!" Meryl yelled, storming out the front door and down the block. 

"Meryl!  Meryl!  Where are you going?" Millie ran after her.

Knives, having lost his previous companion, decided to step inside and talk with Vash.  "Got a problem?"

"She's… still scared of you," Vash replied.

"She's cute.  I like her," Knives said.

"Meryl!?" Vash shouted.

"No.  Millie.  Meryl's all yours, you don't have to worry about that," Knives laughed.

"Hey, I didn't say I wanted Meryl!"

"Something tells me you do."

"I do not!"

"Hey Vash?  Can you fix my hair?"

"Fix it?"

"Yeah.  I want my hair to look like yours.  That is okay with you isn't it Vash?"

"Sure!  I'll go get the scissors and the super glue!" Vash ran off.

"Super… glue?  Vash!  Is there any way I can't get my hair like that without _gluing it?  I don't wanna put glue in my hair!  Vash!"_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Did ya'll think that was the end to The End?

The End

By Alicia Maxwell

It had already been ten years since the end of Knives' reign of terror.  Seven years ago, the Thompson family had moved into the freshly-restored city of July.  There were the two brothers - Knives and Vash Thompson (they stole Millie's last name) - and their families.  Vash had his wife Meryl, who was still a "daughter of thunder"[1] though she had settled down considerably.  Then there was Knives' family.  He had Millie, his precious wife, and his daughter Morgan.

"She doesn't look a thing like either of you," Vash said to Knives honestly on the day Morgan was born.  "She looks like your old servant Legato."

He was correct.  Morgan turned out to be livelier than a hyperactive puppy but she had Legato's looks all the same.  Her hair was the same shade of blue and her eyes were the dulled gold that had expressed Legato's broken dreams when that bullet finally went through his head that one fateful day.  Sometimes looking at the girl made Vash sad, even if his dear niece was making him happy at the same time.  It was rather ironic to feel so happy and yet so sorrowful at once… but sometimes Vash did.

Things were going pretty well for the Thompsons, needless to say.  It seemed as if the past had been choked out by their blissful existence.  However, a reminder of the black days of old was coming… in the form of a young girl with a large cross embroidered on her shirt.

Iris Dokonokuminomonjawaresumakinishiteshizumekakora Wolfwood.  She was in her late-20s and she had waist length blond hair and solemn blue eyes.  She walked into town on a hot day in late June, a duffle bag slung over her one shoulder.  As soon as Iris got into town, she walked immediately to the bar.

Vash was sitting around with the other bar regulars drowning out the dark shadows from his past that continued to haunt him with alcohol.  He was chugging down his fifth beer, listening to a new story of "Shakespeare's."  "Shakespeare" was the nickname they had given this one regular because he could make up just about any story imaginable and tell it perfectly.  As "Shakespeare" was telling another tale of his character Gai's crazy adventures, the saloon door was flung open and Iris stepped inside.

"Ooh, a woman," one of the others remarked.  "Don't see too many of them in here."

"Except Vash's wife!  Bloody hell, she's in here every other night at closing time trying to drag him off that damn chair!" 'Shakespeare' laughed.  "Ain't that right, Vash?"

"Guess I don't know when to give up," Vash laughed nervously.  His laugh was cut short by a sudden slam of strong yet feminine fists on the table right in front of him.  It was Iris.

"You!  You're Vash the Stampede aren't you!?" she growled.

"Yes, yes I am.  Why do you ask?" Vash blinked.  What had he done to this stranger?

"YOU BASTARD!  MY BROTHER IS _DEAD_ BECAUSE OF YOU!" she screamed, grabbing his throat and pushing him to the wall.  The other men tried to pull her off Vash but she seemed too determined to be overpowered.

"I don't believe in killing others ma'am!  I didn't kill your brother!  I swear it!" Vash gasped for air.

"Of course you didn't!  You just led to his death!  Nick was a good man!  How could you let him die like that?" she demanded.

"Nick?  Nicholas… D. … Wolfwood?" he blinked.

"Damn straight!  I can't believe he died because of a lousy drunkard like you!  You aren't worth my time!" Iris threw Vash aside.

"I-I'm sorry… I never meant for anything to happen to Wolfwood.  We split up and…"

"Don't you think I know?  Don't you think I went to every single person I could find who recognized the name Nicholas Wolfwood and asked them for everything they knew?" she said sadly.  "I've been trying to catch up with him for thirteen years.  I finally found him… but there was a gap of six feet I just couldn't bridge."  Iris began to cry.

Vash sat her down in a secluded corner and sat down beside her.  The darkness of his past had returned.  Could Vash truly face it?

* * *

[1] Sorry… too much time spent on Aramaic in the Bible in Religion class.  For anyone who didn't get it, "still a 'daughter of thunder'" means Meryl still tends to be a hot-head.


	4. Chapter 4

The End

By Alicia Maxwell

"So, what's your name, Wolfwood?" Vash asked.  "Not entirely fair to leave me with no name and still have mine."

"Wolfwood is more than you need to know," Iris replied.

"Don't like calling girls by their last names, Wolfwood.  Might I know your first?"

"Fine.  My name is Iris Wolfwood… Iris Dokonokuminomonjawaresumakinishiteshizumekakora Wolfwood," she sighed.

"Hm… well… now I finally know what the D stands for.  So… why'd you start trying to find him, Iris?" Vash looked up, over the upper rim of his gold sunglasses.

"I never liked the way things were with that Chapel of Evergreen guy and one day I just got so worried and shipped out.  Guess I was right to worry.  I should have left sooner."

"Not much you could have done," Vash shook his head.

"Knives once wished to exterminate me because I was a better and quicker shot than each and every Gun-Ho Gun," Iris said crossly.

"Oh… in that case you woulda made a hell of a lot of difference.  I'm… sorry things turned out the way they did," he said before gulping down another glass of alcohol.

"Don't be.  It's the way the world works.  Humans… we're a disgusting bunch.  The cockroaches we smash with the soles of our shoes are nobler than us.  Worthless, the whole lot of us," Iris said coldly.

"You seem rather down."

"An iris looks most lovely in the rain," she sighed.  "That's what I was told long ago."

"I've never seen an iris.  It's a flower right?" he asked.

"Yes, a very lovely flower, though very plain."

"Closing time!  Everybody out!" the bartender called out.  "You too, Vash!  Don't need your wife comin' in here again bitching about how she has to drag your stupid ass out of here at least three times every god damn week!"

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving," Vash grabbed his coat and tossed it over his left shoulder.  "Iris, you got a place to stay?"

"No," she answered.  Her voice was rather cold and solemn.

"Come with me then," Vash extended a hand.  He led Iris out of the bar and down the street to his house.  Little did he know what he was in for when he brought her inside.

It was about half an hour later and Millie was locked in her room.  She was sobbing uncontrollably, shoulders heaving, with glass shards of drunken liquor bottles all over the floor.  She threw her head back and gulped down another half a bottle of vodka.  Finding it empty the next time she went to take a drink, she cast it aside like all the others.  It shattered against the floorboards.  Wiping the tears from her eyes she cried out, "WOLFWOOD!"

Everyone else was gathered outside Millie's door.  Meryl sat directly beside the door.  She had Morgan tightly tucked against her chest in a protective fashion.  Iris leaned against the wall in silent depression.  Knives sat across the hall from Meryl, a perplexed unknowing frown on his face.  Vash stood beside him, terribly upset over the trouble he had caused.


End file.
